1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer readable recording medium for recording a program for correcting an image in a predetermined area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technology for setting a plurality of areas in a given image and correcting and displaying an image in each of the set areas based on image information in the area, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-15280 published on Jan. 20, 2011.